Ninjas, Shinigamis y Mafia: ¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué demonios!
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Tsunayoshi sawada (Uchiha-Uzumaki) siempre supo que su vida era un completo caos… A sus catorce años de edad el había pasado por muchas cosas, por ejemplo…
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Notas: Bueno soy nueva aquí, pero ya tengo un poco de tiempo escribiendo fics como en amor Yaoi donde mi nombre es Andrea-hime, solo por si le interesa...

No soy dueña KHR, Naruto o Bleach, tampoco de los personajes tal vez unos cuantos OCC

Prólogo

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi sawada (Uchiha-Uzumaki) siempre supo que su vida era un completo caos… A sus catorce años de edad el había pasado por muchas cosas, por ejemplo…<p>

Su abuela por parte de madre le dijo a los cuatro, que él era el último heredero de un clan ninja extinto, el legendario clan Uchiha-Uzumaki Y el próximo jinchuriki de los demonios de cola cuando ella muriera….

A los seis, ya un ninja entrenado (y reconocido como un prodigio, con sus Geke genkai) se convirtió en jinchuriki y el patriarca del clan Uchiha-Uzumaki…

A los siete conoció a una chica misteriosa que se quedo a vivir en su armario..

Cuando tenía ocho se convirtió en shinigami sustituto…

A los diez perdió sus presados poderes de shinigami…

Gracias al cielo, dios, o deidad que se apiado de él tuvo un año como un chico completamente normal… Próximo a cumplir los doce recupero sus poderes y siguió teniendo contacto con la sociedad de almas…

A los trece un bebe sádico llega a su casa diciendo que se convertiría en jefe de la mafia, el vongola Decimo…

A los catorce viajo al futuro, Sabe que murió (aunque después descubrió que era mentira y solo estaba tomando una vacaciones en la sociedad de almas en la cual se convirtió en capitán de la primera escuadra), conoció a su tátara-tatara-tatara abuelo por parte de padre: Giotto, que curiosamente se parecía mucho a su tátara-tatara-tatara-tátara-tatara-tatara abuelo por parte de madre: Minato Namikase, Salvo al mundo de un maniático come malvaviscos de mierda y regresaría feliz de la vida a su TAN normal existencia…

Chicos de intercambio llegaron a Namimori y creyendo que podrían ser más o menos normales quiso ser su amigo… Eran mafiosos… MIERDA. Ahora en la ceremonia de herencia, donde se suponía debían entregarle el pecado vongola está frente a la familia enemiga que resulto ser Shimon familia, un antiguo enemigo, mejor conocido como Akatsuki cuyo único miembro vivo es Tobi aparece diciéndole que va a matar a Tsunayoshi Uchiha-Uzumaki actual patriarca del gran clan ninja y Centésima sombra protectora del fuego y llevarse a todos los Bijus y dominar el mundo, Todos los presentes solo tiene una osa que decir….

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!

Oh si Tsuna estaba taaaaaaaaaaan jodido ...

* * *

><p>Solo quería hacer sufrir a nuestro querido Tsu-kun, No tengo ni idea de lo que ago, esto es solo prueba.<p>

Si quieren que continué... Envíen sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas y demás.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2:El surgir de Dame-Tsuna

Aquí el primer cap. Que puedo decir estaba inspirada.

Aquí hay unos cuantos Occ, espero les guste.

...

...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: El surgir de Dame-Tsuna.<p>

Fue cuando tenía cuatro años que Tsunayoshi Sawada conocido el lado sádico de su abuela materna, y debía reconocer que al principio tubo…. Miedo, mucho, mucho miedo.

Su abuela: Mikoto Uchiha-Uzumaki (porque no se quiso cambiar el apellido por el de su esposo) era realmente aterradora como… Reborn en versión femenina japonesa, Mucho más aterradora que la madre de Hibari Kyoya, siempre vestida elegantemente con Kimonos que tenían adornos de abanicos y espirales de fuego. Tenía el cabello y ojos afilados negros como el carbón, su piel era banca como la nieve, y apenas se le notaban las arrugas. Y lo peor de todo… Cuando se enojaba sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre y tres tomes aparecían en el… ATERRADOR.

Mikoto al parecer tenía una gran fortuna familiar que sabe dios de donde abra salido, solo se sabía que había llegado a Namimori a restaurar el viejo templo de la colina que pertenecía a su familia. Un templo que se había hecho para darles respeto a antiguos demonios con cola, los Bijus. Y se encontró con Natsume Senjumaru: un hombre muy amable de cabello y ojos castaños, piel bronceada y buena constitución. Con el tiempo se fueron enamorando hasta que se casaron y tuvieron solo una hija: Nanako Senjumaru o Nana como le decían de cariño. Una niña que se parecía mucho a su madre pero aún más a su padre, De cabello castaño claro y ojos más bien color caramelo, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la de su madre.

Tal parecía que Mikoto sabía mucho de artes marciales ya que instruyo a Nana en ellos, pero al parecer Mikoto estaba un poco decepcionada de su hija ya que tal pareciera que esperaba más que sus buenos manejos del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No fue hasta que Nana cumplió los 15 años que conocido a un Hombre llamado Iemitsu Sawada del que se enamoró perdidamente. A Mikoto no le había caído bien el hombre y para ver si era merecedor de su hija lo reto aun duelo… Ella gano. Pero se sorprendió de lo persistente y fuerte de Iemetsu, además de que descubrió algo que la impresiono: Llamas de Ultima Voluntad. Tal parecía que no solo existía el Chacra. Y si las suposiciones de Mikoto eran ciertas… Su nieto nacería muy poderoso, no solo al controlar chacra sino este tipo de llamas.

Cuando Nana cumplió los 19 años ella y Iemitsu se casaron, un año después cuando Nana tenia veinte tubo a su primer y único hijo: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Decir que Nanako se decepciono un poco al ver al pequeño por primera vez era decir nada, cuando vio sus ojos esperaba que por lo menos fueran como los de ella: Negros y afilados. Pero eran como Caramelos destellantes de dulzura e inocencia. No parecía muy complacida pero eso casi nadie lo noto. Con el paso del tiempo Mikoto noto cosas que los demás no.

Tsuna era callado y sigiloso.

Tsuna era analítico y rápido al actuar…

Tsuna era rápido y flexible…

Tsuna podría ser mejor un Prodigio como lo fue Itachi Uchiha…

Sería un bue prospecto para Shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato..

Y todo mejoro cuando Tsuna cumplió los tres años…

Después de que Iemitsu regresara a Ital… digo a su trabajo en el tráfico de sitios de construcción, Mikoto se quedaba mucho tiempo con el niño ya que Nana ayudaba a su padre en su tienda de antigüedades. Mikoto dándole un paseo a Tsuna por el parque se encuentra con unos ninjas renegados (aquí son los ninjas que escapan de sus aldeas para ir a las ciudades para hacer… delas suyas) contra los cuales Mikoto se enfrentó valientemente… pero en un descuido Tsuna fue capturado y Mikoto sin saber qué hacer y sin deseos de perder a su preciado nieto obviamente iba a rendirse pero…

Lo siguiente nadie lo espero…

Nadie lo vio venir…

Y Nadie se sintió más orgullosa que Mikoto…

Tsuna había despertado su Sharingan, a los tres años, más joven que cualquier otro y con una impresionante elegancia y gracia se désiso de los ninjas que sorprendidos no pudieron hacer nada, para luego caer desmayado del cansancio, dejando a una Mikoto aturdida por lo que paso y procesando lo que acababa de suceder…

Su nieto había despertado como un Uchiha…

Su nieto realmente era un prodigio…

Su nieto era increíblemente fuerte…

Y seria terriblemente poderoso cuando creciera…

Con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de orgullo marca Uchiha, se désiso de los cuerpos de los Ninjas renegados, después iría por las recompensas. Tomo a su nieto en brazos y desapareció del lugar con un shushin.

Desde entonces Mikoto comenzó el entrenamiento Ninja de su nieto, con el tiempo decir que estaba orgullosa de los avances de Tsuna era poco…

A temprana edad Tsuna demostró tener talento para el control de Chacra, lo que era realmente increíble debido a sus descomunales casi inhumanos contenedores de Chacra. Debía ser por sus genes Uzumaki. Si eso.

Era rápido y flexible, sus reflejos eran increíbles y su intuición era sorprendente, lo que lo hacía un buen combatiente a la hora de medir sus habilidades. Después de un tiempo decidió que era hora de contarle la verdad de sus ancestros, el día de su cuarto cumpleaños...

Tsuna, después de haber celebrado su cumpleaños con su madre y abuelos decidió entrenar un poco ya que no podía dormir, Tomo de un compartimiento secreto de su armario perfectamente acomodado un cambio de ropa de entrenamiento que le dio su abuela… Una camisa negra mangalarga y cuello alto que cubría parte de su rostro, pescadores negros y sandalias ninja azules, un porta shuriken y una katana de madera. Abrió su ventana y de salto en salto por los tejados de Namimori no noto que un Niño solo un poco mayor que el de cabellos azabaches y ojos azul-metálicos afilados lo miraba analíticamente… "Ese es un herbívoro interesante" pensó el pequeño antes de regresar a morder hasta la muerte a unos vagos herbívoros que perturbaban la paz en Namimori, tal cual su padre lo estaba haciendo y le había enseñado.

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento: Un claro en medio del bosque, se detuvo ya que ahí estaba su abuela al parecer esperándolo, simplemente Tsuna se acercó sigiloso evitando las trampas que sabía su abuela avía puesto en el suelo. Se sentó frente a su abuela que continua con los ojos serrados mientras tocaba una flauta de bambú.

Mikoto: Tsunayoshi…- Empezó seriamente mientras dejaba de tocar y abría sus afilados ojos negros fijándose en los grandes e inocentes ojos de su nieto. Sin embargo a pesar de eso se podía notar el aire de madures y sabiduría que irradiaban, cosa que no debería ser suya.

Tsuna: Sobo-sama*- Respondió Tsuna mientras se erguía para ver a su abuela a los ojos, sabía que sería algo serio.

Mikoto: Hay algo que debes saber Tsunayoshi, tiene que ver con tu herencia…

Tsuna: Usted dira Sobo-sama..

Mikoto: Tsunayoshi… Tu eres el heredero de Un clan ninja muy poderoso casi extinto, como pienso ya e abrías dado cuenta—Tsuna solo asiente—El clan Uchiha-Uzumaki, es Por no decir menos el clan más poderoso entre las aldeas ocultas ya que desciende dos de los ninjas más poderosos que han existido… Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto.

Después Mikoto procedió a contarle todo a su nieto, desde el Rikudo Sennin hasta esa fecha, lo cual le llevo unas buenas ocho horas, Tsuna no podía estar más sorprendido, fascinado y… Extrañado, ya que…. Como rayos un hombre se embaraza? Según dijo su abuela es debido al chacra del Biju… pero bale eso era extraño. (Si tsuna ya sabía de dónde venían los bebes, su curiosidad era demasiado peligrosa eso hasta él lo admitía)

Después Tsuna se enteró que como su antepasado: Naruto, Su abuela era la Jinchūriki de todos los Bijus, igual que su madre, y su abuelo, y así sucesivamente y como Nana no poseía Chacra seria su deber ser Jinchuriki. Entonces Tsuna pidió ser llevado a la aldea de la hoja, donde quería ser entrenado como shinobi. Mikoto solo pudo sonreír con orgullo y añoranza volvería a su hogar. Usando Shunshin fueron al cuarto de Tsuna y recogieron una mochila llenándola con lo esencial, Mikoto hizo un clon y este se transformó en tsuna dejándolo y yéndose saltando por los tejados.

Tsuna al llegar a Konohagakure no sato se enamoró perdidamente de ella y se prometió que se convertiría en el Centésimo Hokage (hyakudaime Hokage, 百代目火影, que significa Centésima sombra del fuego) ya que quería protegerla hasta el final. Inmediatamente congenio con los otros niños y fue apuntado en la escuela Ninja claro como favor a la princesa del Fuego: Mikoto Uchiha-Uzumaki, al poco tiempo fue asiéndose fama por ser un prodigio, asiéndole honor a sus apellidos.

Cuando fue verano desidieron regresar a namimori, para pesar de todos ya que se habían encariñado con el "Konoha no sukai ōji" (príncipe del cielo de Konoha) como le habían llamado. Tsuna en el tiempo que paso en Konoha se dio cuenta que una de las mejores armas de un shinobi es una máscara, así que junto con su abuela ideo la forma de pasar desapercibido frente a todos… "Dame-Tsuna"

...

...

.

* * *

><p>Y que les parece<p>

Aquí han pasado unos ochocientos o novecientos años desde que sucedió la cuarta guerra Ninja y sip Las aldeas aún existen pero ya casi nadie sabe de ellas con la tecnología y rodo eso, Muchos se preguntaran que paso con las cara talladas en el monumente Hokage: Pues simple solo a aquellos hokages que sean dignos se les talla la cara y aunque muchos han sido buenos hokages ninguno ha superado al Rokudaime Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto. Desde él no se volvieron a tallar rostros, Pero Tus-kun siendo Tsu-Kun pues que creen?

Sobo-sama: Es Abuela en japonés, Pero sama es como más formal del san y tsuna lo usa para mostrarle su respeto y admiración a su abuela.

Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3: El nuevo Jichuriki

Hola Mundo, yo sé que me extrañaban. Siento el retraso para aquellos que les gusto la loca idea que tuve, Pero no puedo prometer que la próxima vez será más rápida.

A Lynette Vongola Di Hibari: Mil gracias, no saves cuanto me emocione cuando leí tu reviews, amo tus fics, sobre todo el de "amor en la oscuridad" y "Mamma Mia"

A kurolovers: Gracias por aceptar esta idea tan… Mia XD, si me preguntas a mi también me gustan esas parejas de Kuroko no Basuke.

A Mizaki Walker: No tienes que suplicarmas querida aquí esta…

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los que yo invente. Espero les guste, me mate miles de neuronas para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Cap.2 El Nuevo Jinchuriki.<p>

Fue cuando Tsuna tenía unos seis años, en las vacaciones de verano de su escuela (y vacaciones de sus misiones ninja) que sucedió….

Ya habían pasado un año desde que Tsuna empezó con su máscara de Dame, y podía decir que era un actor digno del Oscar. Tsuna los había engañado a todos en muchos sentidos, sobre todo a su madre que nunca se dio cuenta que el verdadero Tsuna no estaba en casa, sino un clon de su madre (Mikoto)…

En la escuela, en la casa; con sus compañeros, brabucones y su madre y abuelo, El Clon de Mikoto engañaba a todos, claro hasta que el aprendió a hacerlo por sí mismo. Sus clones eran muy resistentes, pero la verdad era que los brabucones eran demasiado bebibles. Claro hasta que se encontró con un chico llamado Hibari Kyoya, lo observo desde lejos y supo que el chico tenia potencial para convertirse en un gran Ninja, era una lástima que las aldeas ninjas estuvieran ocultas y que era un secreto de máxima seguridad, Ni el gobierno Ni el mundo subterráneo sabían de ello y esperaban que siguiera así por un largo tiempo.

Incluso engaño a su padre y su jefe, que venían de visita, en ese tiempo era cuando Natsume y Mikoto (la verdadera) estaban de vacaciones dos semanas en un crucero por el Caribe pagadas por Iemitsu (Que no quería que su jefe se enterara de quien lo venció en batalla), Tsuna no sabía exactamente qué fue lo que el viejo abuelo le quiso hacer, ni tampoco que las llamas también podían ser usadas por sus clones pero estaba bien, cualquier cosa que le hicieron a su clon no lo afecto y siguió feliz estudiando la academia.

En el tiempo que Tsuna estuvo en la academia se le reconoció como un genio, nadie podía ganarle en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo (taijutsu), su puntería con la armas era precisa excelente por no decir menos, sus jutsus eran sobresalientes al igual que su control de chacra; en genjutsus y ninjutsus era básicamente sus especialización, en Fūinjutsu era un maestro, su técnica de Kenjutsu era increíble y también era especialista en Kyūjutsu y estaba especializando su verdad era que los entrenamientos de Mikoto eran una verdadera… mejor no hablar de eso, Tsuna prefería dejar los temas traumáticos en otra parte.

Cuando cumplió los seis años se graduó de la academia como el novato del año y se le asignó un equipo un tanto peculiar (tomando en cuenta que él tenía 6, sus compañeros 10, y su sensei 24 creo que no podía ser menos peculiar) pero que le agrado sin duda alguna. El Equipo 10 conformado por:

* Hyuga Raito: Compañero. Un chico tímido, de cuerpo menudo, de cabello azul marino oscuro largo hasta la cintura, piel clara, ojos perlados, con características finas y hermosas (imaginen a Hinata en versión masculina, ok no tanto). Era un poco callado y se sonrojaba mucho, pero era muy fiero si le decías afeminado por su aspecto. También a pesar de ser muy fuerte casi no lo demostraba porque no le gustaba herir a las personas, tsuna sabía de ante mano que Raito daría todo por sus compañeros. Tenía 10 años y era el próximo heredero del clan Hyuga.

* Aburame Semi: Compañera. Una chica muy (en extremo) callada, De cabello negro corto en puntas para todos lados en coleta que le daban un aire rebelde, alta con anteojos circulares negros, una camisa de malla, con una falda crema y una chaqueta negra (imaginen a Anko con anteojos y chamarra con capucha) piel en extremo blanca. Era del tipo seria, y tan cálida como un Iceberg, pero Tsuna estaba seguro que era del tipo de personas que moriría por sus amigos. Tenía 10 años y también era la heredera del clan Aburame.

* Inuzuka Tsumiko: Sensei. Una mujer, de 24 años muy hermosa (para hacer el cuento corto es la viva imagen de Tsume Inuzuka pero mucho más joven) con el vesuario estándar de un jonin tenía dos acompañantes caninos de nombres: Hachi y Sao que eran parecidos a los rottweiler. Era la actual líder del clan debido a la muerte de su padre. Tsuna fácilmente podía decir que Tsumiko los protegería con su vida ya que ella misma dijo que los veía como sus cachorros, sobre todo a Tsuna por ser el más pequeño.

Tsuna sospechaba que eso (de que le juntaran solo con herederos de otros clanes) realmente tenía que ver con las influencias de su abuela, pero bueno él no era nadie para cuestionarla. Después se lamentó ese pensamiento, los entrenamientos infernales por parte de Mikoto y Tsumiko (que resultaron ser buenas amigas y que Mikoto se ofreciera a ayudar voluntariamente en los entrenamientos) eran insufribles. Dos meses después de que se convirtiera en Genin Tsuna y sus amigos (porque no podían considerarse solo compañero después de lo vivido con Mikoto Y Tsumiko) eran por no decir menos el mejor equipo de su generación. Tsuna no podía estar más contento y Mikoto mas orgullosa.

Entonces paso lo inimaginable: La muerte de su abuelo.

Había sido un accidente auto novelístico, un conductor ebrio lo atropello mientras Natsume iba a la casa de Tsuna después de un largo día de trabajo. Fue inevitable.

Cuando la noticia llego a casa de Tsuna, Nana lloro por horas hasta quedar dormida y los clones (de Mikoto y Tsuna) la habían consolado, cuando Nana por fin se durmió los clones desaparecieron y les pasaron la información a los verdaderos que no pudieron evitar llorar por ello. Sobre todo Mikoto por no haber estado realmente con su marido.

Inmediatamente Fueron con el actual Hokage: Hakate Zuko. Un hombre mayor de Unos 80 años que era aterradoramente parecido al sodaime (así me ahorro las explicaciones) Y le pidieron permiso para poder ir a Namimori, sorprendentemente el equipo de Tsuna también quería ir con ellos para darles su total apoyo.

El hombre no se los pudo negar (sobre todo por la fiereza de Tsumiko ante ello, las amenazas de la reina del hielo Semi y la advertencia monstruosamente sádica por parte de Raito de hacer que los libros eróticos sean quitados del mercado cortesía del clan Hyuga, lo que le demostró a todos que los tímidos son siempre los más peligrosos) y de esa forma todos partieron a Namimori.

Al llegar a Namimori todos (menos Mikoto y Tsuna) se sorprendieron por cómo era el pueblo, era muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados, además era obvio que se les quedaban viendo raro por su forma de vestir. Así que antes que nada decidieron ir a comprar un poco de ropa para Raito, Semi y Tsumiko. En lo que Tsuna les llevo a una tienda en el centro comercial, Mikoto se fue directo a la casa de su hija para prepararlo todo para el funeral y de paso para el ritual de sellado.

No cambiaron mucho su vestuario, básicamente seguía siendo el mismo solo que más actualizado, la ropa de Tsumiko fue la que más cambio, yéndose por unos pescadores con estampado militar, una blusa de tirantes negra y una chaqueta de aviador y sandalias negras de plataforma, muy parecidas a las que usaba. Raito fue por una chamarra moderna cuyo cierre estaba a su lado derecho color gis, pantalones de cargo color café oscuro y una camisa negra y unos tenis estilo toms negros. Semi usaba una blusa negra de tirantes y malla, una falda tipo emo de rojo y negro y unas zapatillas negras, pero se negó a dejar su preciada chaqueta.

Por increíble que pareciera las ropas eran extremadamente cómodas y fácilmente podían seguir haciendo todo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, así que decidieron conservar el estilo modernizado. Tsuna realmente no pudo evitar pensar que sus amigos eran por demás extraños.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Sawada fueron recibidos por una devastada Nana y una muy entristecida Mikoto. Todos sabían que aunque Mikoto se viera impasible estaba peor que su hija, después de todo ella había amado mucho a su marido y su muerte solo significaba que otro funeral se llevaría a cabo muy pronto. Nana se medió contenta al conocer a los amigos de su hijo por más mayores que fueran.

Fue una semana larga y pesada, pero todos los preparativos estuvieron listos. Muchos de los ciudadanos de Namimori fueron al entierro, Todos le tenían estima al viejo Natsume por mas aterradora que fuera la esposa de este el hombre les caía bien, Las únicas personas que se atrevieron a estar cerca de Mikoto durante el funeral fueron Nana, Tsuna, Tsumiko, Raito y Semi y una sobrina política de Natsume: Hibari Kimiko. Kimiko Era hija del hermanastro de Natsume y el único pariente que tenía.

Si bien kimiko podía ser casi la calca de Mikoto, no se llevaban bien. Kimiko era hermosa: Pelo larga azabache y ojos azules, piel pálida y siempre vestida con Kimonos elegantes, con rasgos elegantes, ojos afilados, facciones japonesas muy marcadas y, al igual que Mikoto y Tsuna (cuando este quería), desprendían un aura de poder y grandeza.

Cuando todo termino, Tsuna no podía estar más furioso. Su pad… Iemitsu no había aparecido en toda la semana, ni siquiera una llamada después de que Nana le dijera lo que paso, Ese hombre ya no lo consideraba como su padre; la última oportunidad que tenía para que lo perdonara se esfumo, como su presencia en la vida de Tsuna.

Esa misma noche Mikoto con ayuda de Tsumiko y un grupo ANBU, se pusieron en acción. Sin que Tsuna lo supiera, tenían todo preparado para hacer el ritual de sellado de los Bijus en el. Mikoto les había contado la razón de porque esta precipitada decisión:

_Mikoto:_ "_Los miembros del Clan Uchiha-Uzumaki sufrimos la más bella y hermosa de las maldiciones; El Amor y La Esperanza. Por parte de los Uchihas que valoran La amistad y el amor más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, Tanto así que al principio consideraron necesario sellarlos. Cuando se llega a conocer estos sentimientos tan fuertes… es como si algo se liberara en nuestro interior… Y logra despertar un poder más fuerte que el de cualquiera. El problema radica justamente en que nuestros sentimientos son muy poderosos y no tienen límites, cuando un miembro de mi clan llega a conocer estos sentimientos y poder; y llega a perderlos… Esos sentimientos llegan a convertirse en un odio desenfrenado que llega a consumirnos… Cuando eso pasa hay un síntoma que lo demuestra… La angustia y desesperación que se producen al experimentar está perdida… Provocan que nuestro cerebro libere una clase especial de chacra que afecta directamente nuestros nervios ópticos…. Produciendo un cambio especial en nuestros ojos y así es como obtenemos… El Sharingan; El ojo que demuestra nuestros sentimientos, El sharingan por más poderoso que sea, solo refleja sentimientos de angustia y desesperación. Todos aquellos que llegamos a experimentar esta clase de sentimientos, eventualmente terminamos siendo consumidos por el camino de la maldad y la oscuridad… Y mientras más oscuro y perverso sea el camino… Más poderosos se vuelven estos ojos y más difícil es razonar con ello, Yo había perdido a mis Padres, entonces desperté el sharingan y después perdía a mi hermana menor y fue por ello que desperté el Mangekyu sharingan… y la razón por la que vine a Namimori, entonces conocí a Natsume y encontré el legado de los Uzumakis; La Esperanza y La perseverancia, Esto fue lo que ha hecho que nuestra parte Uchiha no se hunda como nuestros ancestros, Natsume fue mi Esperanza, Mi Luz, Mi Sol, Mi mundo, Mi todo… Ahora que ya no está, a pesar de que tanga a mi hija y mi nieto… Sé que poco a poco caeré en ese abismo de odio y prefiero que con mi muerte se saque algo productivo. Mi nieto Tsunayoshi despertó el Sharingan por el miedo que tenía a perderme… Puedo asegurar que me ama más que a su propia madre y me siento alagada con ello, Estoy segura que con mi muerte despertara el Mangekyu. Básicamente yo casi no lo he usado y está en perfecto estado para que cuando el suyo ya este gastado, pueda usar el mío. Además, Los Bijus están ansiosos por conocer personalmente a Tsunayoshi, a pesar de todo siguen estando al pendiente de los descendientes de Naruto-_ _sohu-sama. Y estoy segura que les gustara saber que Tsunayoshi es lo que esperaban de él" _

Decir que cuando Tsuna despertó a la mañana siguiente sin recordar nada de lo sucedido y después enterarse de la muerte de su Abuela estaba hirviendo en rabia, melancolía y tristeza no era nada. Y como lo predijo Mikoto; Tsuna despertó el Mangekyu. Pero eso no evito que Tsuna llorara desgarradoramente siendo fuertemente abrazado por Raito y sorprendentemente por Semi.

Mientras Tsumiko le avisaba a Nana la muerte de su madre, este también fue un golpe horrible para ella pero comprensible, no lloro tanto como cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre, después de todo Nana sabía que eso pasaría; Sus padres se amaban demasiado a un que no lo demostraran. Siempre supo que si uno moría el otro lo seguiría más pronto que tarde.

El funeral al contrario del de Natsume fue planeado muy rápido para sorpresa de Nana, hasta que le dijeron que Mikoto ya había adelantado algunas cosas y varias personas del Pueblo natal de Mikoto ayudaron un poco. Al funeral fueron más personas que al de Natsume, no precisamente de Namimori, sino de Konoha y otras aldeas ocultas, decir que Nana se sorprendió por la cantidad de Gente que conocía a su madre era muy poco, Mikoto había pedido ser enterrada junto a su marido y así se hizo.

Cuando Tsuna estaba en medio del funeral fue que se comunicó por primera vez con los Bijus… No pudo evitar sonreír por ello, le estaban a alentando y dando fuerzas. Le dijron que Mikoto lo había preparado todo para que dentro de una Semana su tumba y la de su esposo fueran transportados a Konoha para ser enterrados en ahí.

Fue cuando Tsuna sintió que alguien había puesto una mano en su hombro, volteando para ver a las personas no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ver a un hombre joven de cabellos y ojos de pupila rasgada de color rojos, con sonrisa zorruna, vestido con una yukata negra con llamas rojas, aunque no creía que fuera posible tenía una idea de quien era:

¿?: Un gusto conoserte en persona… Cachorro.

Tsuna: Kurama ...

* * *

><p>Eso es todo espero haya sido de su agrado, el sig. cap. No estoy muy segura de que va a ser?<p>

Que opinan?

El encuentro de Tsuna y sus Bijus aemas de algunas personas inesperadas

El encuentro de Tsuna con la chica misteriosa?

Quisiera su participación en esto, bueno eso es todo.

Nos leemos la próxima

Chao


End file.
